Love just is
by shooting star180
Summary: Sky and Bloom sharea magicle moment at the Alfea end of the year dance. Songfic!


I'm glad everybody liked my first poem. Now I'm going to write another songfic. I'm now going to write chapter stories, Songfics and poems. Enjoy this song fic!

Dis: I don't own Winx club, I also don't own the lyrics to Love just is. Hilary Duff does.

* * *

Love just is.

The Alfea School for fairies was having its end of the year dance. It was a celebration with the red fountain boys. Each member of the Winx club was having a great time with a special boy. For now we are going to focus on a very special couple. Bloom and Prince Sky were on the dance floor having a good time. Suddenly a slow song began to play:

When the night won't fall

and the sun won't rise

and you see the best

as you close your eyes.

They looked at each other, smiled and got closer, body to body, and Sky put his arm around Bloom and Bloom rested her head ageanst his strong chest. 'If only this night could last forever.' She thought as they began to dance,' If only the sun could just stay down and let me have my magical moment.'

When you reach the top

as you bottom out

but you understand

what it's all about

At this moment, she didn't care if the witches attacked or if Magix was in danger. She only cared about being here with the man she loved. She looked up and met his smile. It was always so warm. It always brought here from the bottom of fear to the top of happiness. It was true love.

Nothings ever what it seems

in your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do?

So I won't try makin' sense of you

Others would look and say " it's a simple crush," and " it will end soon." But it wasn't a crush, and it would never end.

Love

just

is

whatever it may be

Love

just

is

You and me.

This was love pure and simple. It was just something you couldn't explain. All you could say was that it was everlasting and deep. Bloom smiled and closed her eyes. This was pure heaven.

Nothing less

and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for.

It didn't matter if things went better. If all she had was this, then she would be the happiest girl on earth. She didn't care what the others said. This was all she wanted.

Love

just

is

This was all she needed.

When the song was over, Sky said " Lets go on the balcony."

Bloom nodded, and as soon as they got there they shared some pretty funny stories that made them laugh like crazy.

" So, When Layla tried Stella's so called 'flirting' tips, The guy nodded and offered to get her a drink." Bloom was finishing up a stories about Layla " Only the guy ends up coming back at the end of the dance, with nothing but water!" Once again they laughed. Sky took a look at Bloom. She was so beautiful.

When you ask to stay

then disappear

it seems your gone

but you're really here

Even when they were far apart she was a part of him. They had a bond that no magic in the world could brake. He smiled and laughed as she finished another story about Techna. She can apparently use anything but a bucket and mop. When Sky hard started recalling the stupid things Riven did, Bloom got a chance to study him.

When every move

is out of place

but every kiss

is filled with grace

Most of the time they looked like an out of place couple. However, she knew that this hero would kill himself for her. Sure, he was a prince and she was an earth girl (Technically a princess of Sparxs) it didn't matter. When they kissed it felt like magic.

Some things never get defined

in your heart or in your mind

It don't make sense, what can you do?

So I won't try makin' sense of you.

She was unable to explain it. It was just destiny.

Love

just

is

whatever it may be

Love

just

is

You and me.

Once agian they laughed, but Bloom almost fell off. Luckily, Sky saw this and caught her. They smiled and met for a kiss.

Nothing less

and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for

Once again Bloom was overtaken by a blast of pleasure. It was perfect, no more no less. This was just right. She wanted nothing to change.

Love

just

is.

When they parted, Sky said, " Bloom I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Bloom replied.

Don't ever ask me for reasons

I can't get to you

" Bloom, you're the best girl I ever met, and I really love you," Sky was beginning to look nervous.

" Thank you, but what did you want to ask me?" Bloom was getting impatient.

Don't ever ask me for reasons

Why I live for you.

Sky sighed, knelt down and ask " Bloom, will you marry me?"

I just do.

The tears began to fall from Blooms eyes, " Of course I will!"

I just do.

Once again they pulled together for a kiss. This one was deeper and happier then the last. It was a good thing this was her senior year. This was the best day of her life.

Nothings ever what it seems

in your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do?

So I won't try makin' sense of you

Love

just

is

whatever it may be.

Love

just

is

you and me.

Nothing less

and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for

Love

just

is

ah, ohhhhhh

Love

just

is.

* * *

This is pretty good. I hope you like it!


End file.
